


don't listen when i scream.

by ProjectFYERBIRD



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, F/F, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, i hope vachel lindsay forgives me for using his poem for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFYERBIRD/pseuds/ProjectFYERBIRD
Summary: once i loved a spiderwhen i was born a fly,a velvet footed spiderwith a gown of rainbow-dye.she ate my wings and gloated.she bound me with a hair.she drove me to her parlorabove her winding stair.to educate young spidersshe took me all apart.my ghost came back to haunt her.i saw her eat my heart.- vachel lindsay, the spider and the ghost of the fly





	don't listen when i scream.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone else in MECH uses fake names/masks but you literally do not give a fuck do you just go by your first name (probably because you erased yourself from the system).

The robotic alien entity (RAE) MECH had temporarily allied itself with was watching you. You could feel her gaze prickling at the back of your neck, pinning you between your shoulder blades like a pretty little butterfly. It made your million year old monkey instincts scream and holler in their forgotten and long ignored corner of your mind. It made the hairs on the back of your neck tingle, but you showed no outward sign that you were aware of her watching of you. It was better that way.

"She's interested in you," your boss, Silas, said as he stood beside you. You didn't look up from your tablet, only momentarily flicking your eyes up to him while offering no comment. "She's hardly taken her optics off you this entire time."

"I've noticed." You spoke in that carefully cultured neutral tone you had perfected during your years of serving under Silas as his chief science officer. 

"I have the feeling that her interest in you is beyond mere scientific curiosity, however."

You finally looked up from your work, eyebrows raised as if yo mimic the word you spoke next. "Oh?" Your eyes held no infliction of your true on the matter, carefully kept blank. 

"Use that if you can to get information from her," he ordered in a low tone.

You looked back down to your tablet, hiding the skeptical downward twitch of your lips. "She'll see right through that," you muttered out of the side of your mouth, looking at him from the corner of your eye. You harboured no false confidence that you'd be able to manipulate her into sharing anything with you. But maybe she'd give that information freely.

"I could always just ask her," you offered. Your tone was still flat and there was no change in your body language. "You said it yourself. She's obviously interested in me. She might just give it to me freely." It was a long shot, but MECH had been all about long shots in this past few years. These past few months even more so. Giant mechanical robotic beings from space? Most underground terrorist organizations would have pissed themselves laughing at the thought. But not MECH. Not Silas.

"And if she wants something in return?"

Your gaze was cold when you finally turned it on him and looked him in the eyes. "I will weigh the options and act accordingly."

Silas smirked. 

"Hello, Silas. I hope I'm not . . . interrupting anything."

You turned to face Airachnid, hyperaware of how those purple compound optics settled on your form for just a second too long to be a casual glance. 

"Not at all Airachnid," Silas said. "I was just briefing my head scientist, Y/N here - " he gestured to you " - on what was to be expected when we dissect the blue Autobot - Arcee, is it?" 

The femme laughed, her voice like velvet and liquid sex. It was not a kind laugh. "You mean when you dissect whatever's left of her, hmm?" Her optics narrowed, and you didn't miss the way her long, thin digits curled inward at her side, or how her plating rippled in warning. 

Silas' jaw tightened. "Of course, Airachnid," he said. "You'll be allowed to get your revenge." 

She sneered at that. The overhead industrial lights played in her optics and cast harsh, cruel shadows across her pointed face. "You won't be 'allowing' me anything. I do what I wish." A smirk was tossed your way as she focused on your comparatively tiny human form. "But I do hope you don't mind me stealing your head scientist for a little while."

You glanced at him from the corner of your eyes. "Not at all, Airachnid," you spoke coolly, looking her in her optics.

She smirked as you turned and walked toward the catwalk that spanned the warehouse. 


End file.
